


It's So Hard Always Being This Close To You

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: International borders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and America argue about the border. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Hard Always Being This Close To You

“Honestly Canada, I didn’t think you’d notice.” America said sullenly.

The words made Canada ache all over. He clenched his fists and counted to ten before answering. “Didn’t think I’d notice? How could I not notice?”

“How?” America asked, blushing and nervously running his hand over his scalp, “I mean, it’s so big, it was just a small part –“

“It doesn’t matter how big or how small it is! Don’t you get it? You went where you know you’re not supposed to!”

America stared at Canada for a long time. Finally he let his hand slide off his head and land in his lap. “It’s not like you haven’t done the same to me before.”

“Oh grow up!” The other country retorted back, “Your lame attempts at justifying aren’t going to work.”

“But it’s true Canada, you’ve violated me too, gone where you’re not supposed to.”

“Alright, I know I know, but I’ve always corrected myself. It just - happens from time to time. I just got caught up in the moment and I’ve let myself get carried away.“

Canada turned and looked away, he just couldn’t bring himself to say this to America’s face. "But when you told me I went too far I always stopped for you and went out of my way to repair any damage.”

“Well, did I?”

“Did you what?”

“You know, do any damage?”

Canada sighed. It wasn’t physical damage he was concerned about. “I don’t know yet, can it be removed?”

America bit his bottom lip and took a few deep breaths. “I’m pretty sure it can be. I mean, it might take a while and I have no idea what it will look like once it’s gone.”

“America, it’s not just physical scars that cause pain. There’s the trust issue at stake here.”

“After all these years Canada you’re going to bring up trust? How long have we been living this way, always making sure we maintain boundaries, making sure we never violate each other? Oh God, it’s so damn long, yet we have to keep it in clear view at all times. It’s not that easy, always being this close to you and never being able to touch you!”

Canada buried his face in his hands. “This isn’t easy for me either damn it, but don’t you remember what is was like before we made this agreement? The arguing, the disputes, the fighting. You, you can’t possibly want to go back to that?”

 

“Oh hell! No, I don’t want to go back to that!” America looked down at the floor, blushing with shame, “But can’t we admit that there may be times we’re both going to slip up?”

Canada looked at America, and he felt the pain too. “That’s why we did what we had to, so we don’t slip up and don’t go back to the way it was before. You have to admit, it’s been a long time since we’ve really had any big problems.”

America nodded his head slightly, “You’re right, it has been a long time.”

“And if it’s worked this long, might as well keep it this way.” Canada gave America a reassuring smile.

America’s eyes were full of anguish, but he looked directly into Canada’s and said, “It’s so hard, always being this close …”

“I know, but this is the way it has to be.” Canada answered, mirroring his feelings in his own eyes. “Now, back to this woman in Washington and her reinforced concrete retaining wall, how long will it take to remove it?”

**Author's Note:**

> In 1908 The UK (on behalf of Canada) and the United States signed a treaty that created the International Boundary Commission. This commission consists of two officials, one American and one Canadian whose sole purpose is to maintain peace and order along the 8,891 km (5,525 miles) border between the two countries. One of the constant tasks of the commission is to maintain a 6-meter wide “vista” on the border that neither country is ever allowed to penetrate. It’s an ongoing job of keeping the vista clear and the commission has in the past had to bulldoze buildings and other structures people built on both sides that violate the international treaty.


End file.
